That Time Of Year
by samtana
Summary: Anyone find yourself particularly busy this time of year? Katara can relate. Chapter 2: Once all the work is over.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired and dedicated to MoonClaimed, who knows what Katara's going through here. I don't usually do alternate universe so explicitly like this, but it works. I hope.

I don't own Avatar. I'll live.

**That Time Of Year**

Katara was never one for coffee. She preferred the chi enhancing tea, a drink that recalled fond memories. She needed it now. She needed the energy The night's third cup was sitting, half empty and entirely cold, on her desk beside a glowing computer screen.

She took a sip and rubbed her eyes. The words in front of her were starting to blur. It was a surreal sensation; she could read the same sentence five times and not be able to understand it at all. She could tell what the words were, but they didn't have meaning to her anymore.

She looked at the clock. The numbers were a bloody red, menacing, taunting her. Katara groaned.

"2:30 already?" she said aloud. "But there's still so much!"

She felt like crying, like sitting her head on the keypad and letting it soak up her frustrated tears. All she could think of was everything she would rather be doing. Going to concerts in the city, seeing Broadway musicals, visiting museums, shopping in Times Square, heading over to Central Park for a carriage ride with Aang.

But there was no time to think about other things. She used whatever will power she had left and directed her attention to the computer screen, the lonely glimmer in the room. She typed a word or two, re-read them, and erased them, slamming a frustrated middle finger on the delete key repeatedly.

Another look at the clock. Another groan.

Her cell phone rang, a repeating four note descending pattern. It was the idée fixe for the only person who would ever call her so late.

"Hey, Aang," she yawned.

"Hi, Katara," came the boyish voice from the other end. She almost couldn't recognize her own name through the fatigue. She took another sip of cold chi enhancing tea.

"What's up?" she grumbled.

"You're not going to come over tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Katara sighed. "No, sorry. I have to work here again."

"Oh," said Aang. Disappointment dominated his voice. "You must be so tired."

Katara could only yawn in response.

"You've been at this for days. What are you working so hard on?"

Katara flipped through the papers that were strewn about her bed. "Well, I just finished an arrangement of a Duke Ellington tune, and now I'm writing a paper on musical forms, terms, patterns and stuff. It's really boring."

"I'm sorry," said Aang.

"But it's this stupid Egypt class that's the worst," she continued. "I have four days to write two research papers, as well as do all the research."

"Four days?" said Aang in disbelief. "What do you know about Egyptian history?"

"Absolutely nothing," groaned Katara.

"Wait, I thought Samtana was a music student. What's with the history class?"

"He's a double major now."

Aang groaned. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "Can't he take music history classes and call it even?"

"Oh, I took that test yesterday," mumbled Katara. "Pure memorization. It was horrible."

"Why do you have to do all this work for him, anyway?" asked Aang.

"He said he needs the time to write fan fiction."

"Why don't you just tell him to do it himself?"

"He said he'd stop writing Kataang if I said no."

"What a jerk!" cursed Aang. "Just do a quick job so we can go for a carriage ride in Central Park tomorrow."

Katara felt like crying again. "I know! I want to! But Samtana said that if he gets anything less than a B on any of these finals he's going to start writing Jetara and Aangzula."

"Ew," said Aang.

"But if I get A's he'll write a less violent version of 'Beautiful' and give us more romantic moments together."

"That sounds good, I guess," said Aang. "I don't remember 'Beautiful.' Is that the one where your face gets…"

"Yeah, that's the one." Katara interrupted. She managed a sarcastic chuckle. "I was grimacing as I read it, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember now," said Aang. "So when do you think you'll be done with all this?" asked Aang.

"Soon, I hope," said Katara. "As soon as I get these Egypt papers done."

"When do you think that will be?"

"I don't know," sighed Katara, rubbing her eyes. "Three days, maybe four."

"Well, okay," said Aang dejectedly. "I'll see you then.I'm about to watch the Sixth Sense."

"Right now?" Katara eyes floated towards the clock. A giant, red, menacing 2:51.

Aang yawned. "I guess you're right. I'll watch tomorrow. I really like the director of that movie. What's his name?"

"I know who you're talking about, but I can't pronounce it," said Katara. "Can you wait for me to finish before you watch it? I'd like to see it with you if I could."

"Alright," said Aang. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Bye."

"Goodnight."

Katara put the phone down and stared back at the screen, the uninviting words in front of her existing nonchalantly and threateningly at the same time. At least she had talked; at least she was able to release some of the stress. She took another sip of cold chi enhancing tea, stopped thinking, and began to type.

-------------------------------------------

Wow. So much for keeping my identity a secret. If you know me you'll definitely be able to guess who I am by now (or you could follow the link on my profile page to my blog where I don't hide my real name at all).

Just a quick note: idée fixe is a musical term for a recurring theme that refers to a specific character. Azula's is very distinctive (a high-pitched chord that sounds a little like perplexion), as is the Fire Nation (the one with the big, menacing trombones). Katara's ring tone is the theme that plays just before they kiss, as well as at the end of quite a few episodes.

Sorry, Aangzula and Jetara fans. I'm not a good enough writer to pull something that crazy off. I don't think I'm alone here.

Luckily I don't have a girl who's been studying so hard I can't see her.

Wait, how is that lucky?!

-samtana


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose I must write this. I promised I would. Even if I don't own Avatar.

**That Time Of Year: Chapter 2**

"My name's Mike and I'll be driving your carriage today."

It was easier to see breath than the people who were breathing, easier to hear voices than understand what they were saying. The only distinct sound was the clopping of horse hoofs on the pavement and the distant swishing of ice skates. Trees were bare, snow resting contentedly in their nooks and over the once green fields below. The horse wore a sweater and sneezed a lot. Katara's parka kept the cold out, but she didn't even need it. The carriage was wind-proof. And besides, there was someone next to her to keep her warm.

"Look, Katara!" said Aang excitedly. "Ice skating! We should do that once the ride's over!"

Katara smiled. "I'm so glad to be done with that horrible week," she said, hugging him close. His breath was warm against her ear, and she felt like eating him alive. Instead she yawned.

"Still tired?" asked Aang, concern dominating his face.

"Yeah," said Katara. "It took a lot out of me, doing all Samtana's final projects."

Aang stroked her hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "But you're done now, right?"

Katara nodded. "There's so much I want to do," she said.

The clopping stopped for a moment. Katara saw breath and heard voices as a family crossed the street. Mike wished them a happy holiday season and they returned they favor. Happiness was everywhere. Katara could see it in people's breath, could hear it in their voice. Relief after the holidays, release after hectic end-of-the-year projects. Everyone was tired, too. Even Mike was tired, Katara had noticed as he took their cash and hopped on the horse. This was the season for lovers to finally grab a moment together. Katara squeezed Aang's hand.

"There's so much I wanted to do once I was finished," she said. "I wanted to go to the MOMA and I wanted to see Wayne Shorter play at Carnegie Hall."

"I'd do those things with you," said Aang.

"But I don't feel like doing anything," she said.

"You're doing something right now," said Aang.

Katara was kissed before she could say anything else, and she didn't mind. Since doing all that work, concentrating so hard on far away thoughts without leaving her room, she longed for something real. She had no energy for anything, though, and had found herself sleeping in until noon for three days straight, and unable to do anything worthwhile once straightening her hair and shoving spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth. But Aang was full of energy, as he always was, and he was more than willing to shove his warm, very real lips into her mouth. She almost couldn't believe he was really there next to her, and she had to glance down to confirm that his hand was indeed on hers. It had been so long since she was used to feeling something so real.

"While I was doing all that paper writing for Samtana I had a crazy thought," said Katara.

"I love crazy ideas," said Aang. "Is it sky diving? I would love to go sky diving with you."

Katara gulped. That would feel too real. "An idea for a wild project, I mean. I don't think I would like sky diving."

Aang giggled and put his head on her shoulder. She instinctively rested her cheek atop his bald head. "I know," he said. "I just like to see your reaction when I say that."

"Oh, you!" Katara smiled. She nudged him in the side and he giggled again, turning his head to meet her lips.

"Did I mention how much I missed you?" he asked, his real lips and warm breath just inches away.

"I don't think so," said Katara, pining for another kiss. She got it.

"So what's this crazy project of yours?"

"Well," said Katara, straightening her back and yawning. "I want to write a TV show."

Aang guffawed and sat up to look at her. "A TV show?"

"Yeah, a TV show," said Katara. "Samtana read the papers I wrote for him and said I have some real talent."

"He's not exactly the best judge for that," said Aang.

"I know," said Katara, "but it gave me an idea. An amazing fantasy adventure where people can manipulate the elements."

"Manipulate? Like how?"

"By moving their hands. Like this." Katara demonstrated. "And it could make fire fly out of your fingertips or water flow from a stream next to you or something."

Aang arched his eyebrow. "Sounds… interesting," he said.

"And there are countries based off the different elements," continued Katara, "and the fire one tries to take over the world."

Katara was going to continue, but Aang leaned in and kissed her again, and she was brought out of her fantasy world and back into the fascination with the real feeling of Aang's lips. He tried to pull away, but she grabbed his head from the back and pulled him back in.

"You're better at kissing than writing TV shows," said Aang.

Katara caught her breath and smiled. "I think I need more practice with the kissing part."

"I can help you with that!" said Aang excitedly in a way that made Katara laugh. "And then we can watch The Sixth Sense and hug each other if we're too scared."

"I don't need to be scared to hug you."

Neither Aang nor Katara noticed that Mike, the carriage driver, stopped paying attention to the conversation at that point, the TV show subject matter halted with deafening finality. In fact, Aang and Katara had never realized he had been listening in the first place. Mike reached his gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out a notepad and a pen and began to write.

_Fine_

----------------------------------------

If I wanted to make it more realistic I would have given Katara a cold. That always seems to happen after marathon projects. My body finally caves to illness. It's been bugging me since mid-December this time. Ugh. But I promised Katara I'd write her some more romance, and I don't think having a virus separate her from Aang even longer would have served that purpose very well.

P.S. I didn't look over this a second time like I usually did so I could get it out before the story becomes obsolete. If you see anything let me know and I'll change it.

Happy New Year, everyone. Write like you mean it.

-samtana


End file.
